Paper Twilight and the Harmonic Star Sticker
by Uneashed-Creation
Summary: Twilight and her friends were beginning to enjoy the festival of the Harmonic Star.. well that was until Tirek broke free from Tartarus, made a Wish on the star and ruined Equestria! Can Twilight save her paper world before Tirek burns it to ashes? A story based on the plot of Paper Mario Sticker star, but with Twilight as the protagonist! First Story here for the fandom


_Hello Dearest Reader. I will be your Author for this prelude. My name is Princess Celestia, but as I can already tell you probably knew that didnt you? So I dont think I need to explain myself much, hehe sorry. Ahem, But I Digress._

_As one of the rulers here in the Land of Equestria, my home, living here for over a Millenia with my sister Princess Luna of the Night; We have in turn found our share of oddities and intriguing objects scattered throughout our land. _

_Weapons, Monsters, Threats both docile and vicious. Even entrances to other worlds from the reflection of a mirror, to even a simple book. Which is where are story will begin. _

A White Alicorn with Mane that had various colors that swayed back and forth moved to the end of the room, to a desk where a Book with a Star with Five cracks in its center, over-lay-ed a golden circle along with Five gems palced upon the points of the star. The tome looked old, but still professional even for its worn appearance. The Alicorn placed her hoof on the top of the cover as she turned it, a brief cloud of dust escaped the book as the page revealed a Picture that almost looked like a stage. A ground that looked like Cardboard and a Sky that appeared to have been painted upon, the clouds hung on by string leading upwards as the book glowed a golden light over the entire room the Princess was in. The stage became the only thing visible as the picture of it expanded over the new Background.

_This book leads to a world much like my own, though very much seen as drawings. _A small, but light hearted laugh was heard from the Mare. _And just like my Equestria, it has its own version of our main character. _

A small cutout in the shape of a Unicorn appeared in the center of the stage as from down the skies above to the position of the cut-out, appeared a Unicorn Mare, with a Purple coat of fur and with a darker violet hair coming down past her neck and down to what humans would call Shoulders. In the center of her right Hindleg's Flank, was a Violet Star surrounded by four blinking lights. The unicorn smiled as it moved its head up and down, looking at where it was.

_This dear reader is Twilight Sparkle, in my world she was my star student and pupil who I took under my wing. _Twilight waved with an opened mouth smile, as if she was saying "Hello!"

_She was smart. _A pile of books appeared to the side of the unicorn as she turned towards them and grinned widely, sitting beside them and opening whichever one she could grab her hooves on, opening it and moving her head up and down and left and right reading one book.

_She was talented too, _Twilight got up from her spot as the horn on her head gained a lavender like glow to it, as strings pulled down and grabbed the books, lifting them into the air and spinning them around as he looked both confident and amazed _ a reason why I taught her in the first place_

_In whatever subject she tried to study, she would master with immediate determination _A mountain of book appeared in front of the unicorn as she was taken back surprised, she shook her head and with a determined face, the light on her horn grew brighter as the mountain soon was enveloped by the same light as her horn, it too rose in the air by a thicker string. The little pony jumped up and down with a victorious smile on her face.

_I was always proud of what Twilight could achieve. I still am even now. _

_But that doesnt mean to say she was perfect, even our Main character can have problems from time to time. _The books were lifted up by their individual strings and disappeared into the sky as Twilight stopped her pose of cheering and looked up, sort of mystified by her books going away.

_Like any Main character in a story, they seemed to always be attracted to danger at every corner. _

Four New cutouts appeared as each new figure were brought down to where Twilight was as her pose changed to surprised, The one to the farthest left behind her was an Alicorn with Bat-like wings, a Pitch black Coat of fur, a Mane that stretched like the stars themselves and swayed back and forth like Celstia's She had Striking blue eyes that were menacing to look upon. To the Alicorn's left was a Draconequis who went below to the ground just after the Alicorn, standing on its legs upright, its arms crossed with a devious snaggled tooth grin and a tiny gleam came from its horn, its eyes were red. Twilight saw the two and slowly moved back away from them before being stopped as she turned around to see the other figures making their descent, a Alicorn-like creature with wings similar to an insect and a Emerald green mane; the other was a muscular red skinned Centaur, towering over the others as its black eyes and its long white hair and the two Black horns it possessed brought a shadow loomed over Twilight. She in turn changed her pose to a frightened one as she back away from the two, only to hit the others behind her who changed their poses to a threatening stance as she backed away with what little room she had.

_No matter where they turned she faced adversary._

Another cutout appeared behind all of them as another unicorn, light blue this time with silver hair and a Magician's hat and cape, lowered its self to the floor of the stage. Its Pose upright as if it were a performer with its mouth open wide as if shouting some boast.

_After Adversary._

Another appeared to the side where the Draconequis and the Alicorn was as what lifted down was a giant Hydra, its Four heads in a pose that seemed like it was roaring.

_After Adversary_

To the right of the centaur appeared a Nest of thorny vines that seemed to be stretching out for the Unicorn in the center. Soon more cutouts began filling the stage, ranging from other ponies to Griffins to a whole assortment of creatures, until Twilight's pose changed to her cowering in the center with her hooves over her head, shaking a little bit so too.

_But she was never alone to fight all these opponents by herself though._

Three lines to the left dropped down as if they were to express a yell coming from the side of the stage as they dropped on the head of the Draconequis, it spun around with a pose of it rubbing its head as it turned to the direction of who did or rather who said it. The Draconequis' eyes widened as the others took notice of this and turned their attention to their left. The stage itself moved leftwards until it stopped as five other figures were seen in a fighting stance with smirks on their faces. All five were different ponies, two pegasi, a unicorn and two regular ponies with a hat on its head. Each were colored differently either being Blue, White, Yellow or Orange and Pink as their respective coat color, the marks on their flanks were noticed too. Comprised of Apples, Balloons, Diamonds, A Cloud with a Rainbow thunderbolt going through it and the last have Butterflies.

_Along her own journey she had made some friends who she could depend and rely on_

Twilight took notice of this as her pose changed to her head looking up, then a smile as she moved past the group of enemies to the other ponies, a grin on her face. The Draconequis quickly rose up and ran away as the group of enemies charged at Twilight and her friends. A giant Dust cloud appeared over both groups until it cleared leaving only the six ponies left in their wake, their pose in a cheer stance.

_Together, they could help her solve any problem._

Light grew from the stage as it over took the stage and the characters with it, the page of the book turned revealing a montage of different pictures of Twilight and her pony friends along with a small dragon, doing various things, and meeting up with other ponies,

_And it was because of them that she too learned of the value of Friendship and of course what it meant to be a friend to one another. _

One picture showed of the Ponies and Twilight together in a group with her at the center, a little note at the bottom of it, titled the picture, "Best Friends"

_Until Finally, I could no longer call her my student._

The page turned once more as a New Stage appeared, revealing Twilight with her friends again, they seemed to be talking to each other at night in a small town background as ropes from above lifted her into the air, She looked surprise as a Blinding light captured her, after a minute, the light popped like a bubble as Twilight was put down to the ground, Her figure changed as she was given the addition of wings.

_She had became my equal, and I was so proud of her_

The stage showed a paper version of Celestia, next to Twilight as she seemed to smiling affectionately for the younger mare. A new scene was shown, a Bigger one than the others as hundreds of different pony figures were cheering for a centered Twilight Sparkle in a Yellow Dress wearing a Tiara with the same gem that was shaped like the mark on her Flank.

_See? Told you this book was like my world. _A page had turned showing A Tree with Six stones hung by its branches_ Twilight and her friends are the protectors of the Elements of Harmony, the main defense Equestria has in facing evil or threats beyond its borders, they are beloved by all who meet them including you humans; and I know that just like out here, this Twilight's destiny will be just as great as the one I have come to known for years now. _

The light had vanished as it returned to the room where the introduction began, standing by the door was the Ruler of Equestria herself, Princess Celestia, looking at the book and smiling. She left the room and closed the door with the book still open as the pages flipped back and forth, running through like an animation of Twilight running across the field until finally it stopped with her standing by a floating crown with Blue eyes and stickers all around them.

_Because hey, if it werent, then there would have been no point in listening to me talk. Thank you though, it means a lot for somepony like me._

A title had appeared above the two in bright Blue letters with a silver trimming to them.

_**Paper Twilight and the Harmonic Star Sticker **_

Was what it read. Thus our story's prelude has concluded.

**AN: So an Author's Note should be put here huh? Well Hello everybody! This is actually my first story for this series and after Finishing Paper Mario Sticker Star, I thought to myself, why not make a MLP Version of that story? So as you can tell its kind of like a Crossover. I wanted to write some stories for this series but I had a tough time writing about Ponies, still do hehe. But I'll probably get better with time. Thank you for reading the Prelude to this story, rate, review, leave criticism because I basically FEED on that stuff. Have a nice.. whatever time it is for ya there. **


End file.
